Jealousy Ain't A Fun Thing
by roganrocks
Summary: A different way for Rory and Logan to admit their feelings to each other. My first story please don't be mean! AU Tell me if you want me to continue or not.


Jealousy Ain't a Fun Thing

I sit here sipping my champagne wondering what the hell I'm doing here. Logan is over by the fire surrounded by many of his admirers. He's standing there looking cocky as per usual which any guy probably would be that cocky if he had the harem of women that Logan does. My stomach does a little flip as I swear he just looked over at me and dare I say it, his smile seemed to brighten when he saw me. God, I hate those stupid annoying butterflies that I get when he looks at me. I mentally slap myself when I realize what I'm thinking and I try to convince myself that there's nothing there and I'm only here for the follow up on the article for the paper.

I smile to myself when I think back on the day that he took me to the event. It really was amazing. Trying to get people to talk to me wasn't the easiest but I had gotten enough information and that little speech Logan gave me about it being a "once in a lifetime experience" to jump off that seven story scaffolding was completely crazy, but it worked. It was exhilarating; with his hand in mine and the way he looked into my eyes afterwards like he could see right into me. I remember thinking at the end of the trip that I was happy I took the chance and confronted him about being in the Life and Death Brigade. And how cute it was that he played it off like he had no idea what the secret society was. I was surprised yesterday when he invited me to another event to do a "follow up on the story" as he called it. Wait a second. Why would we need a follow up? The article's done, no need for a follow up. Whatever. It's not important. What is important is why he invited me to this event when I'm not needed. Anyways, I'm not Life and Death Brigade material. I can't just waste money every weekend, getting drunk, and sleeping with random people. I just don't understand why he would want me here again. The article's finished. What's the point? To make me watch him with all of his slutty conquests? I don't think so. "Ughh." I mumble.

"Jealous?"

I turn around to see who was talking to me. I cringe as I realize that it's one of Logan's best friends. "What are you talking about Colin?"

"Logan, of course."

"What about him?" I ask.

"You're jealous."

"What? Why would I be jealous Colin?"

"Because," he says, "you like him and you don't like having to watch him with all of these other girls all over him. Don't worry though, he likes you too. He's just too stubborn to admit it. You wouldn't be here if he didn't." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Colin. I'm here for the paper." I see him start to protest and I quickly go on. "And even if it's not for that, if he likes me so much then why is he over there?" He pauses for a minute as if he's trying to choose his words carefully.

"Because Rory, he's scared to death about you."

"Why?"

"Rory at look you. You're not like the rest of those girls. If he were to do something with you it wouldn't be a couple of dates and a one night stand like usual. It would be something more. Something real. He would completely fall for you. You would be it for him and that's what scares him the most. All I'm saying is that if you want something to happen you should say something because God knows he won't say anything. Just think about it Rory. Please?"

"Ok, I'll think about it Colin."

"Well, is there any way you can figure it out now because he's coming over and he's gonna wanna know what we were talking about." I sigh deeply as he walks away, preparing myself for the intense conversation I'm about to have. God, why does it have to happen now? I'm just admitting my feelings for him to myself, how am I supposed to tell him? God I hate my life!

"Hey Ace!"

I take a deep breath as I take in his appearance. He looks amazing as per usual. Hair perfectly in place, clothes that seem to fit his body amazingly, dark brown eyes shining, and that stupid little annoying yet adorable smirk in place. And God why does he always have to use that nickname? All it does is make me feel all weird and I can never talk. Oh crap! I'm sitting here not talking like an idiot again. I finally look up into his eyes. "Logan, hi! How are you?" I ask nervously pulling down my sleeves and biting on my lip. He chuckles a little bit at my actions.

"I'm doing good Ace. And yourself?"

"Oh me? I'm good." I say. "Kind of out of place though."

"Oh nonsense Ace."

I turn to him and snort. There's an awkward silence between us so I decide to change the subject. "It seems like you're having just a dandy time over there." I say with venom in my voice as I nod my head towards his groupies. He almost seems taken aback by my comment but questions me anyway.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asks.

"You know exactly what it means Logan."

"What? No I don't Ace."

I close my eyes and think that this is my chance. It's now or never. "What Logan. Do you think I like watching you over there with _them_? I just don't understand why you won't ask me out. You flirt with me; you act like you like me a little, aren't you ever going to?" He stares at me with intensity in his eyes for what seems like forever.

"Rory, I want to be honest with you."

"Oh good." I say sarcastically. He just gives me a look and then keeps going.

"I have thought about asking you out several times, I just don't think it'd be such a good idea."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because Rory, you're special. You're beautiful. You're intelligent. You're definitely girlfriend material. I however am not. I'm not boyfriend material. I'll hurt you. I know that and I don't want that. In fact, it's the last thing I want." I inwardly groan.

"Logan! You're wrong. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"Rory!" he groans.

"Logan!" I say mocking him. He just looks at me, as if he's expecting me to go on. I look down at my feet all of a sudden becoming very vulnerable and reply. "Just try it out Logan. We both want it. Why not try?" He sighs, gives me that adorable smirk of his, and says,

"Oh Ace, what are you doing to me?" I just roll my eyes and kiss him.


End file.
